Can't Help Myself
by gawker
Summary: What happens when wanton desires are at an all time high? Some Jori PWP I wrote at 4/5am I don't know where it came from but here it is. Enjoy?


A/N: I warn you now this is some pwp I somehow concocted at 4/5 in the morning. I think you'll notice I was going somewhere for the first few paragraphs then it all took a sudden turn... I guess I projected my inner desire? Anyway, I doubt anyone would read this but if you are then thank you. I hope you do enjoy this? Is that appropriate to say? Oh well.

Disclaimer: don't own victorious and its characters yada yada yada

* * *

Jade's POV

It's been 3 months 2 weeks 5days and 16hrs since I walked out of Vega's house effectively cutting ties with my then boyfriend, Beck. I honestly thought after the break up I would be completely alone, no more Cat to confuse me, no more Andre to write lyrics with, no more Robbie to scare, no more Rex to threaten Robbie with, and as much as I hate to admit no more Tori to be annoyed with. I thought they would all stick by Beck's side and seeing as I'm never nice to them I'll be the odd one out. But I didn't think that everyone would still include me in their little group, even Beck. And I've got to say now that we're not together we don't clash as much, I guess we were really better off as friends.

At first I thought I would deeply regret ending things with Beck and that I would want him back not long after but that feeling never came. Thorugh I still feel a little bit possessive when it comes to him I think it's just out of habit and not purely because of jealousy.

But none of those things is weirder than catching myself staring at Vega. I don't know what's wrong with me but lately I've been gradually gravitating towards her. Ever since she came to check up on me the day after Beck and I called it quits she's been spending more and more time at my place saying how she couldn't get any work done with Trina in the house. I always call her out on it teasing her how pathetic of an excuse it was and she should just tell the truth on how she just wants to spend more time with me and without fail her only response is to roll her eyes.

It has quickly became a routine, no more need for verbal confirmation as I wait for her in the parking lot everyday to give her a ride back at my place. We would do our homeworks separately in my room til it's time for dinner then I'll drive her back to her house and we'll have dinner with mama and papa Vega. Sometimes I would go right after dinner other times I would stay late and watch hockey with papa Vega.

Today is one of those days and papa Vega just got called in to work making it less entertaining to watch. I contemplated on going back to my place but there was nothing for me to do there. I walked up the stairs to Vega's room barging in through the door without a care. I heard her yelp before I saw her in the middle of the room surprise clearly etched across her face but it wasn't what stopped me from my tracks. Vega was only clad in a small towel ending mid thighs. I mentally shook my self and plastered my trademark smirk in place and made a show of checking her out slowly before my eyes landed back on hers.

She huffs in annoyance as she cross her arms still holding her underwear, "ever heard of knocking?"

"Ever heard of locking your door?" I raise an eyebrow as I mock her.

She just rolls her eyes at me before turning around giving me a tantalizing view of her perfect ass.

"Stop staring," she snaps at me making me widen my smirk.

"Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?" I challenge her.

She faces me again holding my eyes as she let her towel fall off, "no," tilting her head to the side, eyes glinting playfully.

I slowly raked my eyes down her exposed body making her blush but she didn't avert her eyes from mine, "not bad," I said with my smirk still in place.

She stalked towards me like a predator and I can't help the feeling of want and desire from consuming me but I stood my ground and appeared as unaffected as I could. We were toe to toe and I could feel my nails digging in my skin and it's all I could do to keep myself from reaching out and roam my hands all over her beautiful tanned skin.

She leans in and her lips are brushing against my earlobe as she whispers, "I know you want me, Jade."

I had to bite down on my bottom lip so hard I could taste the blood just to keep a moan from coming out. "You wish, Vega," thanking my lucky stars that my voice came out even.

"I do," she all but breathes in my ear and I couldn't help myself. I just had to have her. I take her face by my hands and kissed her with all of me. It was fiery and passionate and I can't seem to have enough of her. I tangle one of my hands in her hair while the other snakes around her waist trying to pull her closer to me. Her hot skin against the palm of my hands making me crave more.

As I got lost in her I slowly feel lightheaded and we both separated merely centimeters apart breathless and panting. Slowly opening my eyes I see her staring back at me mirroring the lust and hunger I'm sure was showing in my own eyes.

"Hey," she said merely a breathless whisper.

"Hey," I replied just as breathless.

Then we were kissing again softer and considerably much more tender than just a few moments ago. My tongue dragging across her lips asking for entrance. It was so tender and sweet and loving that I wanted to cry but I pushed those thoughts away, right now I just want to feel her close to me. I explored her body with a bit hesitantly at first with fleeting touches and ghosts of my fingers. I let my lips travel to her jaw line down her beautiful neck nipping and sucking at her gorgeous skin loving her tiny gasps and moans. I lick up her neck to a spot behind her ear making her already tight grip on my hair tighten more. It was painful but it turned me on more than actually hurting but still I bit her for it making her knees buckle.

"Fuck, Jade," she rasped out voice dripping with want.

"Bed," I growl as I walk her backwards to the bed pushing her down and on her back.

I stayed standing at the foot and when I was sure I have her full attention I slowly pulled off my clothes one by one. Her lust-filled eyes following my every move. As I stood naked in front of her she sat up and ran her hands up my thighs to my sides just below my breasts, her eyes following them. "Beautiful," I almost didn't catch her whisper. I leaned down grasping her face with both hands as I kiss her with as much passion as I could muster.

I tugged at her lower lip as I break away making her whimper. Her lips tried to follow mine as I straightened my back resulting in an annoyed grunt. I saw as she opened her eyes how she looks at me like I just stole her favorite toy and I couldn't help the light laugh that escaped my mouth.

"Aw, don't pout, baby" I cooed as I contain my giggle. "Lay down," I said with a more firm voice. I saw her pupils dilate more with those words and she obeyed without hesitation. "Move up the bed," I ordered bolstered by how she's reacting to me. I crawled in all fours while we moved up the bed together, her chocolate orbs never leaving mine as I situated myself between her legs. We both moan as our flesh touched and molded together, our lips latching not missing a beat.

Her hands are on my back alternating between soft caresses and nails digging on my flesh. Her pants and gasps getting louder and louder as I trail my kisses downward to her rapidly beating pulse point down the hollow of her throat. Her back arches as I bite down and lick at her collar bone making her hips grind onto mine. I bit the flesh above her right nipple as I groped her other breast making her hiss and grind her hips more. I tried to soothe the pain with my tongue as her hands tugged at my hair. With her thighs wrapped around me and her nipple in my mouth I swear I'm the happiest person on Earth at this very moment.

"Jade," she pants my name making me even wetter than before. "Please," she begs as she roll her hips against mine once more trying to create the friction she desperately wants.

I pressed down on her giving her a passionate kiss on the lips while one of my hands travelled between us cupping her still-covered-in-underwear-pussy feeling how soaked it is making me groan. "Baby you're so wet for me," I breathed against her lips eliciting a whimper from the girl beneath me. "Tell me what you want," I asked as I leave open-mouthed kisses across her jaw line to her ear.

"I want you-" she gasps breathless, "to fuck me," she said as she nibble my ears, "I want you inside me. Now."

I didn't have to be told twice. I quickly got rid of her underwear and kissed my way up her thighs nipping at nibbling on the way. I kissed her inner thighs almost where she most wants me making her squirm and buck her hips. I took a moment to inhale her addicting scent before I licked her entrance up to her hooded clit all the while keeping my eyes on her face. A lot more of fucks and oh my gods fall from her lips as I alternate between lapping at her entrance and sucking her clit.

Without warning I inserted two fingers in her making her hips buck off the bed and her hands that were gripping the sheets moments ago were now tangled in head keeping me in my place. I had one arm keeping her hips in place while the other keeps a steady rhythm thrusting in and out of her. "Faster," she groaned out.

I wanted to tease her more, make her squirm and writhe and beg but I couldn't help myself, pure animalistic desire has completely taken over and I just had to take her. There's more time later for that.


End file.
